I'm Right Here!
by little miss writer girl
Summary: Miwa wakes up to find that instead of his cool hair style, he has fur, a tail, pointy ears and a dog-like nose! Now Miwa has to find a way to to get back to normal, before his friends and family get worried and chaos strikes! With the help of his new animal friends, he tries to get his human friends attention. Will Miwa be able to get back to normal? Or stay a dog forever?


_The grass was dancing in the breeze, bright green and damp. I don't know Where I am right now, but it's peaceful. I seem to be in some sort of meadow, but I'm unable to look around to see the surroundings, like some kind of force is stopping me. The wind suddenly became strong and it whistled in my ears. I clutched at my arms as it blew in my direction. I started to rub my arms trying to get warm again. I tried to walk forward but the wind was too strong, making me step back a few paces to keep my balance. The wind howled and I grabbed my ears as tears pricked the corners of my eyes._

_After a while, the wind died away._

_I opened my eyes. I was still in the meadow. But I was glad the wind stopped. That's when I noticed how warm it was here. Not humid though, but warm enough that you could feel it on your skin. I was able to look around now, the sky was a soft, baby blue colour. No clouds hung in the sky and the sun was blazing and bright. The field seemed to go on forever, and it's like everything was the same. No blade of grass was a different height. Then I saw something moving. _

_Whatever it was, it was running. I squinted, trying to see clearly. I could just make out light brown fur, white paws. A bushy tail swishing in the wind; it's long ears were standing up. The dog was running through the meadow below me. He sped through the meadow like he owned it. Running with pride and confidence. He was at the top of the food chain out here. The way he was running, with his tongue hanging out. I don't know why...but...seeing the dog run, I was feeling how would you say, inspired. Yes! That's it, inspired by that dog. He looked so free and courageous._

_It was far away now, almost like a speck of dust, but I still watched it, hypnotised. Without thinking I started to run. All I could think was to run non-stop. I fell down the hill, smacked my head on the ground. But that didn't faze me. I think I heard a crack in my back, but ignored it. I continued to run on all fours. Grass in my hair, dirt in my mouth. I don't know how I was running like that, I must of looked mad. My hair smacking against my face. My eyes wide, and my tongue hanged out like a dog._

I woke up, shivering.

Wha-what was that!? That dream...if felt real and it was so unusual. More unusual than the time Kai was in my dream. Don't ask. But I think we were shopping for onions. My heart was beaten like a jack hammer(using Izaki's little line there, sorry but I had to), I don't understand it. What kind of dream was that, and what caused that dream in the first place? I shook my head. It was just a dream, that's all. Dreams can't do anything bad to you. I sat up, when I felt something odd. My hands...its feels smaller. No it...looking down at my hand I found to my horror that it wasn't my hand. Instead I was staring down at dark blondish fur and small claws. With my mouth wide open, I moved my arm and the paw moved with it. That's when I fell off the bed, tangled in all my extra big clothes. Why were my clothes too big for me? I tried to get up, but it was becoming difficult, my body felt really strange as if it wasn't my body at all. So I stayed on all fours, my body seemed comfortable in that way. Looking down I noticed a big difference to not just my size but my appearance as well. My whole body, back and legs were also covered in that dark blondish fur, plus did I mention how dog-like my legs were? That's when I saw the tail. I started to freak out and I couldn't breath properly at all. I started to yell and ran towards my bathroom. I took a left through my corridor to the bathroom. There was a huge mirror laying against the wall. My father said he put it up but either hadn't had time to do so or couldn't be brothered.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I was at least one foot and a half tall and all I could see was fur, lots of it. Nearly the same colour as my hair, but only darker. I could see dog ears at the top of my head and a tail behind me, the tail was a little scruffy. My nose was big, dog-like. My reflection had the look of fear and shock, I gaped at it. I could see white sharp teeth, all canines. A little whine escaped my mouth, it was high toned and puppy like.

"Aikiko?" I squeaked, but the only thing what came out was a bark. I tipped my head to the side, that was weird. I thought I spoke, I heard myself do so, but the only thing what came out was a bark! I squeezed my eyes shut. What's happening to me!?

I started to whine softly. I couldn't stop it. I felt the tail droop down. I looked around to see that my house doubled in size. "Whoa!" Which came out as a high pitched whine.

It may look hard, but walking on all fours seem easier. The only thing I'm a little nervous about is my spine. Unlike our human spines, dogs are curved so it feels really weird. It's really hard to explain and you couldn't figure it out either, unless you turn into a dog yourselves. Crawling on the floor isn't the same as walking like a dog. It's because our bone structure is different. Just take my word for it.

I stared to walking around my home. Everything looks a lot cooler now that it got bigger. I sat, dog-like on the carpet staring up at the front door. It became massive, a door for giants. I had thought about leaving, looking for my friends who could help me out of this situation. But it looks like I can't even get out of my own home! I'm stuck here! I don't have a dog, so there's nothing that a dog can use to get out of my place. A cat-flap would be amazing, since I'm about the same size as a cat. But I don't have a cat either. No cat, no cat-flap.

I started to look around my house again, but this time for any means of escape. Most of the windows were shut tight and the door what leads to the garden, from my living room was locked. I started to give up hope when I noticed the little window in the hallway was open. The tail started to wag, it wouldn't stop! I guess because I was so happy to finally have a way out of here. I walked towards the window, was it me or did the window seem to get higher as I went towards it? There was a table which held a glass of flowers and a photo frame faced downwards. I jumped up onto the table, careful not to knock the glass of flowers, I knocked it a little. And just about standing on tip of my paws...my paws, good grief! I leaped off the table and caught the side of the window frame and pulled myself up. Which was difficult when having small paws and only little claws which doesn't help me in this situation. I looked down below, I was high up. I didn't live in a flat or anything. But I guess I was in an body of a puppy, so everything would look high, big or a long way down. There was a bin I could jump on. I really didn't want to, but I had no choice. I gulped and jumped.

You know those movies, where you see the guy falling but really, really slowly? It felt like that, it was as if I was in the air for ages, but the only thing those movies didn't show was at the end of the jump, you drop down fast. I really thought I land on the bin, before I knew it I caught the edge of the bin and hit the floor rolling. The bin came crashing down and littered the floor with rubbish. I got up, shook my head from the dizziness and breathed in deeply. My legs ached from that stunt jump. Last time I do that when I'm a dog.

The street was as busy as ever, signalling that everything was normal. Expect from me! What I did notice however was that it was a lot louder than usual. Must be the dog ears. I had to watch where everyone was stepping. It's as if they didn't see a small puppy, with his head lowered trying to make his way though the street. That was a joke. Ha.

I would check my surroundings after every minute. Hoping I wasn't lost. It seems a longer walk when you're this small. I was making my way to Card Capital, when my stomach growled. What a great time to have an empty stomach. When I've become a dog, with no communication with anything and when I don't have my wallet. I should of had dinner last night. But I felt sort of ill, you know the usual headache and your stomach hurting. I felt really weak too and my whole body was in a lpt of pain. Maybe that's what made me turn into a puppy? Psh yeah right! To be honest, I have no idea how this happened. I guess it would make sense, plus with that odd dream with the **dog** in it. But it still didn't make any sense now would it? I suddenly smelt something in the air, I stared to sniff and I could smell something like bacon, maybe buttered bread. Was it really that? The small of food was making my stomach churn. I felt so skinny, like I haven;t ate in a while. I followed the smell. I needed to cross a street(the only person who took any notice of me was a small boy who had a thing of pulling my ears). Then I had to walk through an alleyway, which I'm not happy about. The scent was getting stronger as I continued forward. I was starting to doubt that my nose was playing tricks on me when I noticed where I was. It was a back alleyway, with buildings towering over me. It felt familiar...hang on! This was the place where I followed Kai! I continued down the same alleyway and turned into an open space with fencing. I saw a few of Jun's gang members, and that big dude Gingou was there. And then in the little corner, sitting on a box was Jun. Staring at him now he looks almost different, almost like a stranger. He was bit into a sandwich.

"Jun?!" I said, a bark escaped my mouth and everyone stared down at me, as I made my way to Jun. " Hey! Its me! Remember, Miwa?"

I don't know why I bother if all they can hear is barks.

"Hey, hello little fella!" I sweat-dropped. "I haven't seen you around before."

"But Jun...its me" I whine at him.

"Scram you little mutt!" Shouted Gingou, waving a hand at me like he want to hit me. I growl at him, what's his problem?

"Now Gingou, it's fine. Hey you want something to eat little one?" My tail started to wag. I wish I could control it. Jun starts to break the sandwich up.

"But king-!"

"Its okay I'm not too hungry now anyway" He smiles down at me. And some of the members come closer to see me.

I'm happy they can't see me blush. I started eating. Despite it was only one sandwich it made me feel a whole lot better. I licked my lips happily. Jun bent down and ruffled the top of my head.

"Careful king! He could have fleas!" I growl at him, hate dogs much?

"How many times do I have to say it! There's nothing wrong with him!" Jun snaps at him. I smirk a little. He continues rubbing my head. He stops suddenly and sat up, staring at me. "He is young though, I wonder who he belongs too?"

I sigh. I figure I wasn't going to get anywhere with Jun, so I turned to leave. And I heard Jun say with a smirk:

"Hmmm...maybe he is fine by himself. Looks like he can survive on the streets."

I left and went back the way I came and headed for Card Capital. I just hope they can somehow help me. But as I continued the way to the shop, my doubt was weighing me down. Like what if they cant help me? What if I stay a dog my whole life? And another killer question on my mind: If Jun couldn't understand me, what makes my friends able to understand me, what if they don't know this dog is me, Miwa?

I was about to leave, I don't know where, just somewhere I can clear my head, when this voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh my! What have we here? A puppy!" I snapped my head round, seeing green hair and glasses, looking down at me. Shin must of came out the side of his house.

"Shin! Manager! Its me Miwa!" I cried out, happily going towards him and yes I know my tail was wagging. He laughed a little and knelt down to my level.

"Now why is a young puppy walking around alone on the streets?" He said this more to himself, then to me. "To be honest, he looks too young to even be out with his owner if he has one that is..."

I tired talking again, tried telling him that's it's me, with it all still coming out as loud squeaky barks. He knelt down and ruffled my head. This is starting to become embarrassing!

"Now, now no need for that. Though you are quite young aren't you, maybe he does live on the streets he does look scruffy." Thanks Shin, that helps me a lot.

"Hey-wait what!?" Shin picked me up and started walking round to the card shop. "Wait Shin! Put me down!"

"Misaki! Look what I have!" Said Shin, as he entered the shop. I struggled trying to get out of his grasp. Misaki was at the till, looking at a book as usual. She looked up a bit surprised.

"What? Shin, why have you got a dog?" I continued struggling out of Shin's grasp. Why can't he just put me down? "Who's dog is that?"

"Look Misaki, I found him roaming the street, the poor thing! He's too young to be out." Misaki puts her book down. He put me down on the desk. I tried to get down, but he held onto me.

"He wasn't with his owners?"

"That's the thing, I don't think the dog has any owners. I mean look at his fur, and do you see how skinny he is?" I tried to move away, but Shin held me down. I whined.

"Shin! I'm not that scruffy!" He patted me on the head. I'm sure I had a shower last night too.

"So, you gonna bring him to a dog home?" Shin picked me up and sort of cuddled me.

"I couldn't do that!" Misaki stares at him. "I'm going to make him one of our own! He's going to be our dog Misaki!"

"What!?" Me and Misaki said together, although Misaki said it normally and mine came out as a bark.

"Shin, I don't think we can afford another pet." I gaped at Shin.

"Your not serious are you?" I can't take this anymore. Someone just end it will you? This is becoming so weird and embarrassing.

"I'm sure we can handle, plus we can afford Assistacat's stuff."

"Yes but, only Assistacat's, I'm not sure about a dog's items." I look back from Misaki to Shin and back Misaki again.

"Wait what? What are you guys on about?" I started to struggle again. "Guys! It's me MIWA! I'm not a dog! I'm Miwa! You know the blonde handsome teenager who sometimes helps on the till?! Come on guys! Right here!"

"See? See how much he wants to stay with us Misaki?" I slump in Shin's hands. You got to be kidding me! He doesn't even understand me, even when I'm human and now this!

"...I don't know about this Shin."

"Come on Misaki, work with it! Oh hey! I have an idea! I'm sure you're goning to love it!"

"Oh. I don;t like the sound of this." Shin sweat-drops.

"Aw Misaki...Oh hey! Hang on! Let me go and get something, and then you understand!" He sets me down on the desk again. Wait, where is he going?

"What? Shin?"

"I be back soon!" He says joyfully.

"Wait a minute Shin, where are you going!?" I yell at him.

I look back at Misaki and see that we both are looking at each other. I whine softly. This is getting out of hand. She ignores me and goes back to her book. After a minute or so, she speaks up again.

"Assistacat is not going to like this."

I lay down on the desk, with my paws on my head. What about me! What have I got myself into!? Now I'm there pet?! What's going on! How am I going to get out of this and how am I going to get out of this body!?

* * *

><p>Yay! I finished it! I've wanted to post this one before all my other stories I have of Miwa! I hope you're going to love this story! Tell me if I need to sort anything out or any suggestions. I cut it short, so it will carry on from the shop in the next Chapter. Please tell me what you think, it helps me out a lot. Thanks! Bye!<p>

P.S as you guys have seen the title and summary, if you have a better title or something I could use in the summary, please tell me. Because I don't think I have a very good summary...


End file.
